Les Assassins Charitables
by OnePunchLine
Summary: Horrortale, la suite ! Les monstres ont passé des années entières à mourir de faim sous terre, si bien que quand ils arrivent enfin à la surface...bah tout fout le camp. Et chaque monstre est décidé à retrouver Frisk pour lui faire payer...
1. Chapitre 1

Bon bah c'est parti ! J'ai d'autres histoires en attente, mais faisons les attendre ! Non, franchement, je ne suis pas un exemple, mais quand j'ai un truc en tête, faut que ça sorte. Donc désolé, bien entendu, je n'ai pas abandonné les autres histoires, promis ! En attendant, en voici une autre !

Undertale n'est pas à moi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Deux monstres et une humaine**

Il y a un énorme bruit de machinerie qui résonne. Elle se réveille dans ce vacarme assourdissant, avant de comprendre dans quoi elle se trouve.

Une cage, recouverte d'un drap. La cage bouge en même temps que la plate forme en dessous.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il y a des voix à côté. Elle tend l'oreille pour écouter.

 **« me demander de m'occuper d'eux, c'est ne pas garantir à ce que je te les rendes entiers, tu le sais ?**

\- Contente toi d'appliquer les jugements, comme les autres juges. Tes élans glauques, on en veut pas.

 **\- si jamais j'ai faim, tu sais ce que je me ferais ? un steak de chien cru. je suis sûr que c'est délicieux avec du parmesan. ils doivent en faire, chez les humains, nan ?**

\- Arrête de dire ce genre de choses, c'est pas drôle. »

Elle tente de se lever, mais se cogne la tête au plafond de la cage en ferraille. Elle se frotte la tête à cause de la douleur. Les autres ont du l'entendre, ils ont arrêté de parler.

« Je crois qu'elle est réveillée.

 **\- bonne déduction, schienlock holmes.** »

Et le drap se soulève violemment.

Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne se soulève jamais.

Ses yeux restent baissés sur les pieds des deux hommes près d'elle, hors de la cage, et elle peut déjà affirmer que ce ne sont pas des hommes. Les pieds de l'un sont pleins de fourrure, les pieds de l'autre sont squelettiques. Ces éléments lui rappellent des souvenirs lointains… Ce ne sont pas des hommes, mais des monstres.

 **« hey, je sais que mes tarses sont plaisant à admirer, mais mes yeux sont plus hauts. »**

Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, en un éclair rouge, sa tête se lève et fait face au visage de la créature la plus proche d'elle.

Le sourire l'effraie. L'œil rouge la terrifie. Et la voix grinçante, et le rire aigre, et le plissement d'yeux…

Mais elle ne peut pas détourner le regard. C'est comme si le petit squelette la contrôlait.

 **« salut ma grande… en ce moment, on peut pas trop faire quoi que ce soit tous les deux, à cause de la cage. »**

Le squelette cogne deux fois dessus. Le bruit manque de faire exploser ses pauvres oreilles.

 **« …mais on va bientôt s'amuser ensemble. tu vas voir, ça risque de te plaire. c'est la même chose qu'il y a longtemps, tu sais, avec l'enfermement des monstres, tout ça… mais cette fois ci, on inverse les rôles… tu seras en dessous, moi au dessus. ça va être très…très…très…jouissif... »**

Ce qui retenait sa tête la lâche, et elle reprend son souffle. Le squelette s'éloigne et retourne voir son ami, un chien noir.

« Tu lui parles vraiment comme si on allait l'agresser honteusement…

 **\- quoi ? t'es jaloux ? j'ai toujours su que t'étais maso.** »

Elle ne les écoute plus. Elle est trop plongée dans ses pensées.

Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu arriver ici ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de se cacher de la vue des monstres en s'engouffrant dans les endroits les plus déserts, elle n'a pas arrêté de fuir à toutes jambes au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement d'un objet inattendu…

Comment elle a pu se faire avoir aussi bêtement ?

Qu'importe… C'est fini maintenant, vu qu'ils l'ont eue.

 ** _tu seras en dessous, moi au dessus…_**

Ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Ils sont en train de l'amener dans les souterrains, et ils réfléchissent sans doute déjà à quel traitement elle va avoir droit dans cet enfer aménagé et entretenu par les monstres.

Il lui reste quand même un minimum d'espoir. Ils ne savent toujours pas qui elle est. Avec un peu de chance, ils la traiteront comme un simple humain normal.

* * *

Mon Dieu c'est court !

Je ne suis pas responsable des propos chelous... :D


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**

* * *

L'ascenseur atteint le sol dans un fracas grinçant et une secousse énorme.

Elle soulève le drap, juste assez pour voir ce qu'il y a devant elle. Une sorte de caverne avec des piliers débouche sur un tunnel, plus loin, envahi par la pénombre. La lumière arrivant par la cavité réservée pour le passage de l'ascenseur n'éclaire rien. Elle décide de garder les yeux fermés pour quelques secondes, afin d'y voir mieux par la suite. L'action est mal interprétée par le squelette qui soulève la cage pour la déplacer en marchant.

 **« tu fais déjà tes dernières prières ? les humains sont vraiment tous pareils… ils oublient Dieu jusqu'au nom pour l'implorer seulement quand ils ont besoin de lui. mais soit, profite de tes dernières minutes de liberté, avant que ta** ** _divine_** **sentence ne soit choisie… »**

C'est plus fort qu'elle. Quand elle entend sa voix, elle tremble.

Mais elle reste concentrée, et finit par rouvrir les yeux. C'est déjà mieux. Mais elle ne peut toujours pas voir les deux monstres à cause du drap qui recouvre la cage.

Une fois engouffrés dans le tunnel, les deux monstres réalisent une tonne de virage, sans doute pour qu'elle oublie par quel chemin ils sont arrivés, pour ne pas fuir… Cela fonctionne. Elle a beau essayer de se rappeler, elle oublie rapidement les voies prises.

Cela continue lorsqu'ils arrivent à des ruines. Elle se rappelle quelque chose.

 **« ah, c'est vrai, on peut pas passer par là.**

\- Raccourci ?

 **\- et comment ! »**

Le monde semble tourner pendant quelques secondes. Elle a le mal de mer maintenant…

Dans un élan de curiosité mal placée, chacun ses défauts, elle soulève de nouveau légèrement le drap pour voir leur positionnement. Les voilà dans un endroit qu'elle connait mieux que personne, même sans l'habiter, après les ruines.

 **« eh, toi. »**

Le squelette rapproche son énorme tête hideuse de la cage, et donc d'elle. Leurs visages sont si proches qu'elle se recule par surprise. Leur proximité n'a pas du tout l'air de déranger le monstre, bien au contraire.

 **« c'est le terminus. on va te conduire à ta vraie cellule, ma grande. »**

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivent dans une immense cabane composée d'une chambre, entourée de grilles. Le lit est sans drap et tout poussiéreux, c'est à peine si on y voit les motifs du matelas. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre. Autour de sa chambre, il y a une longue ligne d'autres chambres grillagées avec du barbelé. Quel décor surprenant… Mais il n'y a aucun autre humain à part elle.

…y avait il d'autres humains comme elle, dans ces chambres ? Depuis quand ne sont-ils plus là ? Les tâches de sang qui en ornent certaines ne l'attirent pas vraiment…

La cage s'ouvre, et elle peut ainsi entrer dans sa nouvelle cage. Elle va se coller sur le mur du fond. Hors de question de s'allonger dans un lit alors que le squelette la regarde.

 **« la majorité de nos hôtes trouve cet endroit beaucoup plus confortable que les autre cachots. estime toi heureuse de ne pas encore connaitre d'autres lieux que celui là. mon frère a toujours été très accueillant avec les humains, c'est lui qui s'en occupe. ya pas à dire : qu'elle gentillesse. »**

 _Sans blague..._

Il fait voler les clés dans les airs quelques secondes avant de se concentrer sur quelque chose.

 **« attends deux minutes… »**

Oh non, il lit dans ses pensées ? Elle va y passer ? C'est quoi le- !?

Il dirige une de ses mains vers elle, pour relever son visage avec un second éclair rouge. Il manque de lui rompre le cou.

 **« regarde moi dans les yeux, voir ? »**

Il la soulève et l'approche de la grille d'un coup sec.

Ses yeux se relèvent vers ses orbites, et pour quelques secondes, elle prie pour qu'il ne devine pas qui elle est.

Elle perd tout espoir quand son expression change du tout au tout.

Cela est étrange. Bien que son crâne semble figé avec un sourire sans émotion, son visage arrive à se tordre de manière à afficher sa surprise.

C'est mort. Les monstres vont la torturer jusqu'à la mort.

Le squelette ricane si fort que sa voix raisonne en échos dans les souterrains.

 **« héhéhéhéhé ! ohlala ! excuse moi, je trouve ça hilarant ! le hasard fait bien les choses, quelques fois ! ça fait plus de quelques années qu'undyne se tue à te rechercher, et de nous deux, c'est moi qui te tombe dessus complètement par hasard alors que je n'en avais aucunement l'envie ! hahahahaha ! »**

Bien qu'il semble perdu dans son rire, il ne lui lâche pas la gorge pour autant.

 **« bon, fini de plaisanter. autant te le dire tout de suite, gamin- »** Il la regarde de bas en haut d'un oeil tout sauf bien intentionné. **« ou plutôt devrais-je dire gamine…. peu importe le monstre sur qui tu tomberas, tu finiras par bouffer les pissenlits par les racines. tout le monde te hait et ne souhaite que de te voir mourir. alors…tu ferais mieux de faire ce que je dis, d'ac ? ça vaudrait mieux pour ton joli postérieur. »**

Elle déglutit fort entre les rires de Sans, qui s'en vont avec lui dans un couloir proche.

* * *

The End. Non je blague


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Enfermée

Le long couloir de cellules est vraiment vide. A part elle, personne ne se retrouve dans l'une de ces immenses cages. A priori, il devrait y avoir des dizaines, voire des centaines d'humains qui ont disparu de la surface. Où sont-ils maintenant ? Les ont-ils réellement tous tué, ou les ont-ils gardés à des fins plus cruelles ?

Du côté des humains, des légendes toutes entières sont basées sur le sort des humains kidnappés : il parait que les monstres les laissent crever de faim, les font se battre à mort pour leur donner de la nourriture, les font se détester entre eux pour éviter toute mutinerie… Un homme avait même dit une fois qu'on accrochait les humains par les pieds à des crochets à viande pour les cribler de coups.

Et puis la pire de toute : il paraitrait qu'un squelette adorerait manger les humains crus, en prenant bien son temps, pour faire durer le plaisir.

Les monstres sont si…

Si…

Pourtant, à l'époque, ils étaient si chaleureux, si accueillants… Bon, certains ont toujours été un peu tarés, certes… En fait, peut être que c'est leur vraie nature d'être cruels ? Peut être que c'est pour ça que la guerre a commencé ? Qu'il fallait éradiquer cette menace ?

Non, elle sait que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est sa faute à elle si tout a changé.

 _Cling !_

Elle sursaute au bruit métallique qui retentit, et voit un plateau repas face à elle. Elle relève les yeux pour savoir qui lui a apporté. C'est une nouvelle fois Doggo.

« Je garantis pas qu'il y aura des repas à des heures convenables. Donc mange autant que tu peux. T'en auras besoin. »

Il y a peut-être du poison dedans… Elle ne mange pas pour le moment.

« Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'ils ont prévu pour toi, alors je ne peux rien te promettre. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Sans va surement tout tenter pour te cacher d'Undyne, notre chef. Et crois moi, ce n'est absolument pas un geste de bonté. Ne te fies pas à ce qu'il pourra te dire comme promesses, il n'en tiendra aucune. »

Elle lève un sourcil interrogatif.

« Il y a quelque chose chez lui que je trouve étrange…je ne lui fais pas du tout confiance pour ce qui est des humains et des monstres. Il a déjà tenté de ruiner tout le travail d'Undyne des dizaines de fois. Undyne s'est donc chargée de le… »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase.

« Enfin bref, gare à lui. Il peut se montrer très… Bon, écoute, tu devrais vraiment manger. En plus, ça a été fait par notre plus grand chef cuistot. » Sur ces mots, le chien s'en va.

Peut-être serait-ce son dernier repas. Autant manger tant qu'elle peut…

Elle prend la fourchette et commence à manger les spaghettis. Elle manque de s'étouffer à cause du goût infect qu'ils ont. Elle est sûre d'avoir déjà connu ce goût, mais où ?

 _HUMAIN ! TU N'AS PAS MANGE LES SPAGHETTIS EXPRES POUR M'EN LAISSER ? QUELLE DELICATE ATTENTION !_

Mais bien sûr, c'est évident. Cette texture ignoble, cet aspect pateux et ce goût affreux, il n'y a que lui pour faire ce genre de plat dégueulasse.

C'est une excellente nouvelle : Papyrus est tout près d'ici, surement à cuisiner les repas de tous les monstres et humains de la prison. Et surtout, elle n'imagine pas que Papyrus puisse être devenu aussi fou que Sans. C'était le plus gentil, et elle est sûre qu'en le quittant, ils étaient bel et bien amis. Il ne lui ferait aucun mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle continue de manger et tombe sur un long cheveu. Elle a tellement faim qu'elle décide simplement de l'écarter du reste, et commence à entamer les boulettes de viande.

Elle se rappelle soudainement que Papyrus n'a pas de cheveu.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Souvenir

 ** _« papyrus ! papyrus ! »_**

 _Il coure le plus vite qu'il peut, mais la bataille récente l'a épuisé, et il ne sent plus ses jambes. Il vacille et tombe quelques fois, mais se relève toujours en serrant fermement le mouchoir et ce qu'il contient entre ses deux mains._

 _Il passe de nombreuses maisons comme ça, ne se demandant pas de quoi il a l'air devant les autres. De toute façon il n'y a pas d'autre. Chacun s'enferme chez soi. Les rues sont vides._

 _Il finit par arriver au petit chalet. Il ouvre la porte sans prendre la peine de la refermer, ce qui fait que le vent et la neige s'infiltrent. Il escalade les escaliers en titubant et en se tenant du mieux qu'il peut à la rambarde._

 ** _« papyrus ! »_**

 _Il entre dans la chambre de son frère, pour le retrouver par terre, face contre sol. Pas la note de musique, le carrelage._

 _Il lui faut quelques secondes pour analyser la situation._

 ** _« ...oh...oh non...non, non ! NONONONONON ! »_**

 _Il se précipite par terre pour le secouer un bon coup._

 ** _« papyrus ! réveille toi ! c'est moi, sans ! qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!_**

 _\- ...S...SA...ANS...? »_

 _La voix qui répond est très faible, mais cela suffit à prouver qu'il est toujours là._

 ** _« oh merci, t'es pas mort..._**

 _\- PARDON...JE VOULAIS JUSTE ME LEVER...JUSTE...ME..._

 ** _\- ça va aller, je vais t'aider, on va te remettre dans ton lit._**

 _\- ...POUR...ALLER A...A LA..._

 ** _\- prends appui sur moi, ça va aller._**

 _\- ...A LA FORET...ET...LA VOIR...DANS L'EAU..._

 ** _\- mets toute ta force dans tes genoux, je peux pas le faire tout seul._**

 _\- ...ELLE EST LOIN...ELLE..._

 ** _\- pap, aide moi ! ne lâche pas...! »_**

 _Et c'est la chute. Mais Papyrus atterrit sur le lit, c'est le principal._

 _Sans se relève et remet bien sa couverture en place. Il pose le dos de sa main contre son front, puis regarde l'état de son âme en levant un peu son T Shirt. Elle tremble toujours._

 ** _« j'ai pas pu trouver quelqu'un pour te soigner, mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose de cent fois mieux...! regarde... »_**

 _Il sort son mouchoir de sa poche et le pose sur la cage thoracique de son frère. Il l'ouvre, et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il en a perdu une à cause de son dur combat._

 ** _« tada ! j'ai passé toute la matinée à l'avoir ! c'était fatigant !_**

 _\- HEU...HEIN...? OH...NON..._

 ** _\- mais maintenant que je l'ai, tu vas pouvoir être guéri, pap ! c'est pas génial ?!_**

 _\- S...ANS..._

 ** _\- et en plus d'être guéri, tu pourras passer la barrière et vivre des jours meilleurs et faire payer aux humains et avoir ta voiture à toi tout seul et écraser des gens avec et te faire plein d'amis et tuer tous tes amis et tout redémarrer pour les faire revivre et les tuer encore et encore et encore et~ ! »_**

 _Papyrus le repousse._

 _« J'EN...V...EUX...P-P-PAS..._

 ** _\- ...hein ? »_**

 _L'âme rose rayonne malgré l'absence de lumière. Son teint est agréablement beau à voir._

 _« J'EN VEUX PAS..._

 ** _\- mais pap j'ai passé tout le matin à me battre pour ça_**

 _\- J'EN VEUX PAS...!_

 ** _\- hey on va pouvoir passer la barrière à deux bientôt plus qu'une autre âme et je te suivrai en attendant prend celle là et rejoint la surface t'as toujours voulu voir à quoi ça ressemblait hein des prés immenses et des villes à perte de vue et partout PARTOUT des humains qui se moquent de toi et qu'il faudra faire taire et- »_**

 _Papyrus arrive enfin à ouvrir un peu les yeux pour voir ce qu'il a en face de lui, et il est sûr et certain que ce n'est pas son frère, dans le moment. Le squelette qui se tient devant lui arbore une tête affreuse, des yeux énormes qui regardent dans le vide, un sourire qui glace le sang et des convulsions qui se veulent être le résultat d'un ricanement, mais qui sont juste creepy._

 _« SANS...TU ME FAIS PEUR...ARRÊTE..._

 ** _\- héhéhé...c'est rien..j'imagine juste quand ces gens goûteront à la douleur qu'on a du subir, t'sais ? la faim, la souffrance, la torture, le déni..._**

 _\- SANS...! »_

 _Les bras s'élancent pour entourer Sans et le serrer contre lui. L'étreinte est tellement forte qu'il ne peut s'en défaire. Papyrus sent les tremblements de son frère s'arrêter. Sans relève la tête vers lui et le regarde avec une expression un peu plus normale et neutre._

 ** _« pap. je suis sérieux. prend l'âme et vas-t'en d'ici. c'est la misère ici. à la surface, c'est tous les jours la fête. pas ici._**

 _\- JE NE VEUX PAS PARTIR SANS TOI SANS. JE T'AIME._

 ** _\- moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je veux que tu partes._**

 _\- JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE EGOISTE. TOUS LES MONSTRES MERITENT DE PARTIR. IL VAUT MIEUX ATTENDRE QUE SIX AUTRES HUMAINS TOMBENT, MEURENT ET..._

 ** _\- je ne veux pas attendre. asgore a attendu. il a fini par crever. tous les monstres qui tombent sur des humains leur prennent leur âme et se tirent de là, pap. ils ne t'attendent pas, eux. prends l'âme et vas-t'en. je te rejoindrai bientôt._**

 _\- TOI, VAS T'EN. C'EST TOI QUI L'A EU CETTE ÂME._

 ** _\- ...mais je peux pas partir en te laissant dans cet état._**

 _\- MOI NON PLUS JE PEUX PAS TE LAISSER COMME çA..._

 ** _\- ...mais moi je suis pas malade._**

 _\- PERMETS MOI D'EN DOUTER._

 ** _\- ..._**

 _\- TU DEVIENS DE PLUS EN PLUS EFFRAYANT, ET TU PARLES COMME UN TUEUR..._

 ** _\- ...je...je veux pas, c'est pas ma faute. des fois ça me prend. je suis désolé que t'aies à voir ça._**

 _\- ..._

 ** _\- je ne le pense pas, quand je dis qu'il faut tuer tout le monde. d'ac ? c'est juste la pression._**

 _\- SANS._

 ** _\- quoi ?_**

 _\- PROMETS MOI QUE TU NE FINIRAS PAS COMME UNDYNE._

 ** _\- ...je te le dis, pap, c'est pas moi, ça. c'est...quelque chose...dans ma tête qui...tourne pas rond...je peux pas promettre que... »_**

 _La cloche sonne bruyamment._


End file.
